The Sun that Sets
by SorrowRaven
Summary: Oz, Alice, and Gilbert are rescued by a strange girl. No one, not even Break, seems to know who she is. She makes sudden and random appearances. What is her connection to Oz and Gilbert? Who is she?
1. Chapter 1

"Oz! Hurry up please! You too, you stupid usagi(rabbit)!" A dark haired man groaned. He watched them as they munched on a big stick of ham.

"But…Gilbert this is so good!" Oz happily and dreamily sighed. The little blonde haired boy had a huge appetite. The long brunette haired girl had a more ferocious appetite than him though.

"Mhmm!" Alice purred, oblivious to Gilbert. Gilbert sighed.

"You guys are going to make us late. We're supposed to go back and meet with Break and Miss Sharon." Gilbert pleaded. At the mention of Sharon, Oz perked his head up a bit. Gilbert smirked and gently picked up Oz by the collar. "Are you ready?"

"Uh-huh!" Oz nodded, like a child. "Come one Alice!" Alice frowned but got up. "Hey Gilbert! Can we please ride in a carriage? I don't want to walk all the way back the Rainsworth mansion."

"Let me see how much money I have first Oz." Gilbert pulled out his wallet, and carefully checked the amount of money he had. When he saw that he had enough, he left quickly to find a carriage. Oz and Alice followed him obediently. Oz glanced at Alice who was unusually quiet.

"Is something wrong Alice?" Oz asked curiously.

"Huh? Oh nothing. I was just wondering…Do you think we'll find all of my memories?" Alice replied, looking down. Her long hair covered her face, hiding her expression and thoughts. Oz was surprised when he heard her speak. She sounded upset and a bit down. Oz suddenly smiled widely and patted her on the head. Alice looked up startled.

"Of course! Why wouldn't we? If I had to travel all over the world to find your memories, then I would! So don't worry Alice!" Oz said cheerfully. Alice simply stared at him before giving a small smile of relief.

"Honestly… You can be so foolish. Are you so stupid that you would travel all by yourself over the world? It wouldn't be just you; it would be me too. These are, after all, my memories." Alice gave a small chuckle as Oz looked a bit bewildered. The two stopped walking as Gilbert pulled out a carriage driver who was willing to drive them back the mansion.

"Come on, get in. I don't want to be lectured by Break." Gilbert rushed them into the carriage. The carriage driver was a kind looking old man. The carriage was simple and beautiful; the horses were a dark chestnut color.

"Wow…This carriage is very nice." Oz awed. The carriage driver laughed gently.

"I received this carriage in an auction. It was sold to a strange pair but when they saw how much I wanted this carriage they decided to give it to me." The carriage driver ran his hands over a carved detailed rose on the carriage.

"A strange pair? What did they look like?" Gilbert asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Huh? Oh nothing too suspicious. They looked like travelers. Two figures in cloaks. One of them I could tell was a male by their height. The other one…could have been a young child. I wasn't sure if it was a boy or a girl though. Their hoods covered their faces." The carriage driver choose his words carefully, trying to remember the pair. Gilbert and Oz shared a glance.

"Baskerville?..." Alice wondered aloud. "Were they wearing red cloaks?"  
"Red? No, it wasn't red. I know so because the cloaks were what made me remember the pair. The taller figure had a light golden cloak while the smaller figure wore a cloak of many colors. The cloak was very beautiful though; it looked like a sun had weaved a cloak. It was many shades of red, orange and yellow." The carriage driver said thoughtfully. Everyone else sighed of relief as they got in the carriage.

"This is such a nice break from walking." Alice smiled laziliy. Gilbert simply just sighed once more.

"That's because you, rabbit, have a low stamina." Gilbert stretched. Alice shot him a glare but Gilbert ignored it.

"Be quiet seaweed head! Don't forget that you're talking to me; B-rabbit!" Alice growled. Oz simply pulled her back though.

"Enough fighting for today, geez. I would like some peace for once. You guys can settle this later." Oz complained staring out the window, watching as they passed tree after tree. "Huh..We've never taken this road through the forest before."

"This is a shortcut, but only for carriages. We don't usually walk this way because there a lot of animals in the forest. It would be a hassle to deal with them. Besides, the forest is a dangerous place even though it is the fastest route." Gilbert explained.

"If it's so dangerous, then why are we taking it seaweed head?" Alice murmured loudly.

"Because, like I said, it's the fastest route home. We wouldn't be taking such a dangerous path if you had hurried up eating. Geez."

"Don't worry." The carriage driver yelled from the front of the carriage. "Nothing bad usually happens anyway. A bunch of people go this way and nothing happens to them at all."

"Still…We have to be careful." Gilbert warned the driver. No sooner had he said this, the carriage stopped. "…Hey why did we stop?"

"There's a lady out there by herself. We should give her a ride. You just said this road is dangerous right? A lady shouldn't be by herself on such a dangerous path." The driver called out. Gilbert stepped outside of the carriage, looking to see if this was true. Oz followed him, but glanced at Alice wondering if she would follow. He laughed when he saw she was fast asleep.

"Excuse me miss…Do you need a ride?" Gilbert called out. A young beautiful lady turned around, startled. She had long curly fiery red hair with light golden eyes. Her skin was very pale and she wore a beautiful pink dress under her blue cloak.

"I'll be fine sir. I'm just on my way home from the market." She smiled. "Thank you for your offer though."

"It would be no hassle at all miss." Gilbert replied kindly. "Please, I insist." The woman laughed.

"Well, then… Please excuse me." She walked over, her steps graceful strides. The boys, even the carriage driver, stared at the beauty in awe. After they all were in the carriage the driver continued the carriage onward.

"My name is Raven, and this is my young nephew Will and my niece Eliza. What is your name, my fair lady?" Gilbert smiled. Oz looked a bit confused at the names but soon realized that they were simple aliases.

"Lilith Cinnia. A pleasure to meet you." Lilith smiled a pair of pearly dazzling teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lilith Cinnia. A pleasure to meet you." Lilith smiled a pair of pearly dazzling teeth.

"Lilith Cinnia? Cinnia means Beauty, whilst Lilith means 'of the night.' What a true and meaningful name, 'beauty of the night." Gilbert replied. His words seemed to slur a bit, Oz noticed, his eyes were clouded. Gilbert looked at Lilith dreamily.

_Is Gilbert okay? Is he..what they call in love?! _Oz gasped.

"Oh my; what an intelligent and handsome young man." Lilith laughed. Alice stirred a bit, bringing Oz's attention to her.

"Alice… Wake up. There's someone in the carriage named Lilith. Come say hi." Oz whispered quietly into her ear. Alice instantly woke up.

"What?!" She yelped jumping a bit. Everyone in the carriage gave her a strange look. "What the…" Alice looked at Lilith; her eyes looking her up and down.

"Hello. Awake from your nap I see." Lilith smiled. "I am Lilith. A pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"Heh. Don't think you can fool me. Let's get straight down to business. What do you want?" lice said confidently. The carriage shook a little, but no one seemed to notice.

"Alice what are you talking about?" Oz worried.

"Excuse me?" Lilith said a bit confused.

"Stupid rabbit…" Gilbert muttered.

"Oh don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about." The carriage shook again harder. Oz glanced a bit worried and confused. "It seems like stupid seaweed head is under your spell. The only reason you can't enchant Oz is because he is my manservant. Oz, this woman is a chain. Or more like a chain is hiding in her contractor." Alice said disgusted. "You smell disgusting, like death and blood. Rotten blood and flesh. The best kind of blood is when it's fresh." Alice grinned crazily. Oz looked at the two girls in horror.

"What?! I don't…Alice, this woman is a chain?" Oz asked confused.

"I said that it's a chain hiding and using her contractor. Didn't you just hear me?" Alice sighed at her contractor's slowness.

"Heh. Heheheh. HEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHE." Lilith giggled louder and louder. "Looks like I've been found out." Her voice went from a mature woman to a young little girl. "I've got you all now! I can't believe I've captured the famous B-rabbit! We've all heard how you escaped the Abyss. All the chains are dying to meet you! ...AND THEN KILL YOU." Lilith laughed like a maniac. The carriage shook harder before stopping completely. A silence passed before the carriage exploded.

"Alice!" Oz shrieked as the carriage suddenly and violently broke. Pieces of wood flew everywhere. The force of the carriage pushed everyone but Lilith back. She stood completely unhurt in the middle of the wreck.

"Goddammit! Oz are you okay? Wake up stupid seaweed head!" Alice groaned. "Release my powers so I can attack this chain! Agh! Oz!" Alice yelled as a huge vine sprouted out of the ground, wrapping itself around her, trapping her.

"Alice!" Another one came out wrapping around Gilbert and Oz. Not forgetting the carriage driver, a vine wrapped around him too. Oz's eye widened when he saw a pool of blood dripping under the driver's head. "Mister!" The driver lay unstill under the pile of debris. "No…please don't be dead! He has nothing to do with this!"

"What a shame that I had to destroy this lovely carriage…" Lilith's voice turned back to normal for a quick moment as she picked up a piece of debris. On it was one of the carved roses.

"Huh?..." Gilbert slowly seemed to wake up. "Wh-what's happening?" He looked confused, taking everything in. "Oz! Alice!" He yelled alarmed.

"Tch. Looks like someone finally woke up."" Alice spat. She squirmed, trying to break free of the vines. "Ouch!" She yelped as thorns jabbed into her skin.

"Careful now, my dear B-rabbit. Those thorns are poisonous." Lilith giggled, her child like behavior returning. "Now, now. Who should I kill first? Shall I take the pleasure of killing you B-rabbit? Or take the insignificant one; this weak handsome man. Or…shall I torture you by taking this contractor of yours?" Lilith gestured to Oz, whose eyes widened.

"Oz!" Alice and Gilbert yelled in unison. "Leave him be!"

"Goddamit!" Gilbert cursed. "Why? Why can't I save him?!" He squirmed under the vines like Alice, but they only wrapped around tighter. "I have no choice to summon Raven…"

"Oh no, no, no!" Lilith smiled, saying it in her childlike voice. "We can't have the big black birdie coming out, can we now?" Her eyes grew large and glowed as the vines bloomed roses.

"Roses?" Gilbert wondered confused before coughing and hacking. "The fumes!"

"Idiot! Don't breathe it in! The fumes are poisonous and put you to sleep! These are the abilities of Succubus." Alice warned.

"Succubus?"

"Yes you fool. She is a chain who lures men and kills them. Her signature is beauty; like a rose for instance. Anything that has to do with beauty is her weapon." Alice said before coughing. Roses started to bloom on her vines too.

"Don't worry…If I don't get to you two you'll death will be by poison." Lilith said, throwing a powder at them. Alice and Gilbert tried to hold in their breath and not inhale the strange powder but sooner or later they would have to exhale.

"Alice…Gilbert…" Oz bit his lip. "You! What do you want?!" He yelled at Lilith.

"Me?" She sounded puzzled like a child before grinning widely. Lilith started to morph, growing larger. She showed sharp teeth, and Oz could see that underneath her dress were not legs but a long serpent like tail. "Why, I want to kill and torture the B-rabbit. I also would like this young man for my dinner. He will be quite a treat." Succubus laughed. "You...you are the contractor of the B-rabbit. She seems fond of you, so I shall begin with you." She slithered closer to Oz. "Let's see…What shall be your death? Shall I rip you limb by limb? I think I shall give you mercy by a quick and fast death. It will be so fast you will barely get the chance to scream." Succubus opened her mouth, her jaws opening wider than any possible human. Oz's eyes widened.

"N-no!"


	3. Chapter 3

"N-no!"

"OZ!" Alice and Gilbert screamed, despite their desperate struggles, they could not help him. The powder, still in the air, was inhaled by them. It felt spicy, causing them cough. Immediately they feel heat rising. Sweat dripped as they began to hallucinate. The world seemed to spin around Alice and Gilbert.

"ALICE! GILBERT!" A voice screamed. Oz shut his eyes closed. _Ada…Uncle…I'm sorry! I have failed you both…_ Seconds passed. _What? Am I dead yet?_ Oz opened his eyes to see Succubus towering over him still but she was still and frozen. Warm drops of blood fell slowly onto his face. In the middle of her body was a sharp curved blade, a scythe. Succubus, herself, looked confused as bright red blood dripped down her sickeningly pink dress. The scythe which was attached to a chain yanked her away from Oz. No sooner had she been pulled back a figure ran out from nowhere, with amazing speed, and cut Succubus in half. Blood splattered, hitting Oz directly in the face. His eyes widened in fear as blood was everywhere.

"You are not harmed, correct?" The figure turned to face him. The person, Oz couldn't tell the gender but guessed it was male, wore a cloak reminding him of the sun. The cloak held together by a pin resembling the sun. They picked up the chain scythe that lay in the upper half of Succubus and wiped it clean with Lilith's cloak. Her once blue cloak was now stained with blood. Shades of orange, red and yellow…

"You…Who are you?" Oz asked startled. The person suddenly appeared right in front of him, inches away from his face. "!?" The person had large brown eyes, tanned skin, not too dark or light, and jet black hair. Oz realized right away that the person was a girl, around the age of 14. She skillfully cut him free of the vines. She held two daggers; each curved sharply and covered with Succubus's blood. The hilt was simple; adorned by a single orange ribbon. She walked past him and released Alice and Gilbert from their prisons. They fell to the ground silently. The girl paused, put her weapons on the ground, and pulled out a small pouch from her cloak. She opened the pouch and put something into Gilbert's and then Alice's mouth. Next she pulled out a flask and poured it down their throats.

"It's medicine. An antidote for the poison they inhaled." She explained before Oz could question her. Alice stirred, hinting that she was still alive. Oz sighed of relief.

"Thank you. But...why did you help us? And who are you?" Oz questioned.

"My intention was to get rid of the Succubus, the chain. I have no wish for innocent deaths." The girl replied, but ignored his last question. She walked over to the pile of debris and gently pulled out the carriage driver. "It seemed like the bait worked." She murmured.

"Bait…? Wait a minute!" Oz realized. "You were the one who sold him the carriage! He was the bait…No… _We, _Alice, Gilbert and I were the bait, weren't we?" Oz growled. "You have no right to toy with us! The poor old carriage driver is dead now because of you!"

"No need to flatter yourself. You weren't the bait; I was talking about the carriage. I didn't intend on anyone dying. Of course I expected some injuries but no deaths. And besides…" She carefully pressed her hand on the old man's head. He stirred in pain and groaned. "He's alive. Succubus, like the B-rabbit said, is attracted to beautiful things. The carriage was quite a beauty before Succubus blew it up. It would have been suspicious for me to drive a carriage so I sold the carriage to this man. I never expected the great B-rabbit and her contractor would be riding in it. But I wasn't going to interfere and make you guys leave; having you guys in the carriage increased my chances of finding Succubus."

"But what if we died?!"

"Nonsense. I was following the carriage the entire time. I was planning on killing her when it got to a dangerous point, and when it came to that point, did I not, indeed, kill her?" The girl stated. Oz paused. "You were never in any true danger to begin with."

"What if you failed in killing her though?" Oz asked quietly.

"I wouldn't have chased her and put everyone in danger if I doubted my abilities. I was sure that I could kill her. Anyways that's all in the past. I must be going soon." She frowned. Once more she checked the old man, making sure he was okay. When she confirmed that everyone would be okay she stood up. "Well, farewell Oz Vessalius."

"!" Oz was alarmed. "How do you know my name?!" The girl looked a bit surprised before smirking.

"I just do."

"What is your name? Tell me at least that before you go!"

"You owe already owe me a favor. What makes you think you the right to ask me that?" She snapped. "But…I guess you shall owe me more than one favor. My name is-"

"Oz?" Gilbert stirred and sat up. "Agh, my head…"

"Gilbert! You're…alive." Oz looked at the girl who was expressionless. "You'll…you'll be fine."

"Egan Saraf."

"Huh?" Oz looked up surprised only to find her gone. "Egan Saraf…?"


End file.
